One way forward
by ModupeAni
Summary: Naruto comes homes after a day of university to find Sasuke cheating on him and with a broken heart Naruto disappears. After whole year full regret for Sasuke he meets Naruto again but circumstances get in the way. can they really find true love for each other again? or was just a big mistake from the beginning? (gay relationship, adult content,)
1. New Year's Resolution

SasuNaru Fanfiction

It was the day after New year's and whilst most of the population of Kohana were trying to recall what happened the night before, a young male with flawless alabaster skin that compliments his lean body shape, narrow hips and cute butt. His eyes were deep pools of midnight framed with long dark lashes. His full cherry lips is nothing but to be envious of and gorgeous raven hair that fell to frame his face with two long bangs a short fringe that covers his forehead while the rest of it sticks out at the back like a ducks butt. Even with the ridiculous hair style no one can say that the young Sasuke Uchiha was not absolutely beautiful even captivating but then again you have to be an Uchiha to look this good at 23 years old.

As Sasuke rose from his bed to greet the morning sun never had he thought that today would be so eventful in fact, this would be the day that changes his entire life forever. After a steaming hot shower to revitalize him for the day to come, he moves towards his large wardrobe and pulls out tight black skinny jeans that emphasize his long slender legs, hips and amazing ass. This he partnered with a plain white button up shirt and fitted leather jacket to go on top then he went to take a pair of high top dark blue Jordan's. To finish his outfit he put on eyeliner and piercings he went to the bedside table and picked up his most precious possession which was a necklace that has a dark blue crescent moon with an 'S' inside of it and another bright yellow sun that had an 'N' on it as much as he treasured this necklace it was always a hurtful reminder that it belong to the most precious person to him and how he lost them and all those years of happiness with it.

Minutes later he came down the winding stairs to the bottom floor of the condo he shares with his older brother Itachi. He was greeted with the sweet aroma of French toast glazed with maple syrup and topped with fresh mixed berries. This made him almost vomit, he hates sweet things and the smell is just as bad as its taste. He would personally prefer a nice ripe tomato for breakfast over French toast. His older brother knowing this purposely makes it, which he believes is one of Itachi's many ways to torture him.

"Good Morning Otōto."

Sasuke turned his head to the origin of the voice where he found Itachi sitting at the island of their open plan kitchen, Itachi was pale with full rose pink lips also thick long lashes that frame his midnight eyes that had hints of red in it also had long groves that extended from his tear drop to his lower face, some may think this made the raven look older than he is but he gave him quite alluring and made him more beautiful. He was dressed in a black tailored fitted suit that complimented his tall slender build to the't'; his hair was tied in a low ponytail that reached mid back. His black eyes were trained onto the newspaper that his pale fingers were wrapped around. In many ways Sasuke and Itachi were similar in physical appearance, I mean who wouldn't love two drop dead gorgeous brothers - God bless their gene pool. But in many ways Itachi would explain he is different from his foolish little brother.

"Itachi can you not make food that stinks up the whole apartment."

And with that retort Sasuke made his way off the stairs and towards the fridge in search of anything that was quick to make or just edible. Which he found out quite quickly was nothing it seems Itachi must have used everything up to make his breakfast which was amazing because just last night this same fridge was filled. At times like these he wonders if Itachi goes round the whole neighborhood feeding everyone and thing with what's in the fridge, if so it was nice gesture but he could refrain himself to do this after Sasuke has had anything to eat. With skeptical thought he closes the fridge and walks into the hall grabs to his keys and leaves with no remark towards his older brother just a glare at the back of his head Sasuke takes off to the nearest supermarket to refill his fridge that would hopefully last the two occupants of the house at least a month.

On the other side of Kohana another young man is waking up, just not with as much grace. He could feel the uneasiness of his stomach like a hurricane ripping him apart as quick as he could he ran across the corridor to the nearest toilet and threw up his insides which nearly made him cry to see the lovely ramen he ate for dinner last night go down the toilet. After heaving for the next 20 minutes he finally had the strength to get up and have a shower since he was already awake and not going back to sleep anytime soon.

After a good scrub and brushing his teeth the young man walked back into his bedroom with a white towel round his curvy waist to then stand in front of a mirror where his mop of bright blonde hair stuck out in all directions but it was a nice kind of mess which perfectly complimented his natural sun kissed skin and big beautiful sapphire eyes that were framed with long honey brown lashes, his faint 6 scars;3 on either side of his cheeks which gave him a very adorable vibe and kind of made him look like a little fox ties in greatly with his red plump lips that look very kissable. Yes, Naruto Uzamaki was a very attractive boy at face value and was even more attractive with his outgoing, friendly and loveable personality he can makes friends out of anyone. The only problem was that sparkle that used to be in those azure eyes have faded as he looks the to his stomach that used to be so toned and defined now looks like some stuck a basketball up his shirt he hated how he looked but as the New year came round he promised to lose all the weight and get back to his old self – believe it!

Naruto came downstairs dressed in a baggy bright orange shirt with s whirlpool design on it and even baggier black cargo trousers and his eyes were trained onto to the spread that was layout on the table where there was bacon, pancakes fresh fruits waffles sausages scrambled eggs and baked beans, croissants and toast. Just examining these foods made his water out of control but then he was brought back to reality and his tummy grumbled which he frowned in response knowing eating all that would just upset his stomach again and away to the toilet he goes.


	2. Bad Memories begin

Chapter 2

after arriving at the store in style (a.k.a taking Itachi's car without asking) Sasuke exited the vehicle with black sunglasses to accompany his look for the day. he entered the shop with grace and the pride all Uchiha's carry which certainly didn't go unnoticed by other costumers and even staff. It didn't matter who you were at that moment all you knew is that you had to get a piece of Sasuke, he contained his way to vegetable aisle where he stocked up on his favorite tomatoes and other ingredients for dinner tonight since it was his day to cook, he idly was walking through when his nose was attacked by the ever so familiar scent and he actually got back to reality he found himself standing in the ramen isle. Sasuke slowly moved his hand to a miso ramen cup. He felt tears sting his eyes as he try to firm the pain of reading the words 'Including Naruto' and with that he couldn't hold it anymore Fuck pride Fuck being an Uchiha he missed the only love of his life. He needed Naruto as he sat down on that cool floor hugged his knees to his chest and cried to his heart content. It was only 30 minutes of balling like a baby Sasuke was asked to leave the store with purches in hand that included a tear stained cup of ramen.

After his shameful trip to the store Sasuke trudge through his apartment with an aura of depression so bad you could smell it - well you could, if you were Itachi. Seeing his ototo like this he knew there was only one thing that could put Sasuke in such a depressing state - Naruto. And the only thing that can get him out of it - Hope. Hope that one day he'll find Naruto and they will be together for as long as they live. but sadly after a year Itachi has ran out of things to lift his spirit, but he couldn't just leave Sasuke like this so as he gathered himself from the couch and towards to Sasuke room he prayed he could think of something fast and that would work.

"Sasuke, can I come in?

and with no response Itachi took it upon himself to enter the den of sight he saw was horrendous Sasuke's face was flushed, nose runny his eyes red and sore and 500,000 yen worth of tissues scatter across the bed and was now worried about his own hygiene and what god forsaken disease he can catch from being in this environment. But his baby brother needed him like the brave solider he is Itatchi sat down next to Sasuke and starting stroking his silly raven locks. Moments later Sasuke's silent sniffing turned to an obnoxiously loud crying soon after Sasuke cry started to become words

"Aniki...I lost him...I lost everything. I loved him so much and I lost him forever"

These words only made Itachi hold his brother closer too his chest, Sasuke was a very stoic person even when he was younger except when he was with Itachi or his mother other than only one other person saw another the happy emotional side to him which you guessed right - Naruto. So for Sasuke to be like this puddle of emotions it was a serious matter. At that moment Itachi promised himself to do everything in his power to help Sasuke find Naruto and to never let his experience another year of depression without the love of his life.

"Sasuke,look at me. I swear i'll do everything i can to help you find Naruto - starting now."

On the other side of Kohana Naruto had just finished clearing the table from dinner with help from Mother Kushina Uzamaki she was a very beautiful woman with cream skin with dark grey eyes and silky long bright red hair. As they were washing the dishes Naruto started hearing sniffing and turned to look in the direction of where it was coming from and saw his mum crying behind her hair while drying the dishes.

apparently he wasn't the only one that heard this as within no time at all his Minato Namakize was holding her in a comforting hug while her head rested on his shoulder. Minato was a tall man with bright blond spiky hair and to long bangs either side of his face and big blue eyes to compliment his smooth tanned skin. In a sense Naruto was a carbon copy of his father but only younger but that didn't stop people thinking they were brothers and flirting with his Dad. after seeing his parents Naruto went to join them making this a duo into a trio. Feeling another presence Kushina looked up to see her beautiful baby boy comforting her which only made her cry even more and much louder releasing herself from Minato's grip she brought her son's head to he chest and continued to cry.

"Naruto please don't leave again. Do you realize how much I missed you all the time you were in London"

With the sadness laced within his mother words he could do nothing but let the tears that were stinging his eyes slide down his cheeks. Being away from home is hard for any University student but in a totally different country is even worse. And he couldn't help but miss his family and friends back here in Kohana. The only thing that made studying abroad bearable was thinking about him made his heart beat in pain, he couldn't think about that right now he needed to comfort his mother but he just couldn't help it. He loved Sasuke and his still in love with him not a day goes by where he doesn't think about him their friendship since they were children that blossomed into love for one another. And he threw that all away in one night! after that he couldn't even look at Sasuke so he just left and was just too full of mixed emotions to see Sasuke again and still to this day has no idea what will happen if they meet again.

" I missed you too, mum and dad everyone back home. but I need to finish my course and...

just then the doorbell to the Uzamaki-Namakize residence rang and Naruto released himself from his mother's hold to see was there. He opened the door to see a tall male with red hair cream skin and blue eyes just like Naruto's standing in the frame of the family house

"Onii-chan...what are you doing here?

Kyubii, Naruto's older brother could feel the hatred and venom laced in his brother's words he also knew the reason why. He hurt his little brother so much and he couldn't take it back. From the moment he saw baby Naruto he swore to protect his little brother by any means never would he had fought he would have been the one to hurt him the most. For this reason is why he left his family home because Naruto wouldn't dare breath the same air as him let alone live in the same house. This caused a knock on effect that Naruto rarely came back home to Kohana for holidays or just to pay a visit leaving his mother very depressed and he couldn't hurt anymore of his family more than he already Kyubii could even utter a word the door was slammed in his face. This was clear sign that Naruto hasn't forgiven him and is not planning to for a long time but he came here on a mission and was not about to give up before trying. He reached into his pocket for his house key and opened the door again

Naruto heard the hinges of the door creak open he turned around to shut again but instead a tall raven haired man stepped in. He couldn't believe it. He would have never guessed he would see Itachi again. He was always a like another older brother to Naruto growing up since he spent half his time playing with Sasuke in their family home. Sometimes he could be really scary and other very loving. What he didn't expect at all was the other raven haired male to step into his house after him and his older brother after that.

The two people that broke his heart are in the same room as him!? Naruto was definitely going to a drink after this.


	3. it all comes tumbling down - part 1

**Chapter 3**

When Sasuke entered the house all he was doing is staring at his beloved. He couldn't believe how much he had changed in a year. He eyes seemed bluer, his skin seemed to glow and his lips…he couldn't even describe how badly he would love to taste them with his own. He was so beautiful and he could be his again as soon as he remembered how to speak.

"Naruto, I – "

Before Sasuke could say anymore a fist connected with his jaw in a fierce uppercut. Straight after he was blown away with a kick to his stomach connecting with heavy impact by now he had flown a good 3 feet hitting his head into the door he just came through. He was in definitely in agony and just praying he didn't need to be rushed to hospital. Cuz that shit hurt. Once he regained balance and sat up on the floor also could see straight he was someone standing in a stance that seemed to be protecting him. Then his saviour turned his head to face him and all he could see was

"My angel…"

Naruto turned around and knelt down to help him back to his feet. He could feel the warmth of his hands on his back rush though him like an electric current. It was then he realized how much he missed the warmth Naruto gave him, it was then he missed holding him, it was them he found his chance to have it all back. Even his could say two words in, he was doing a crappy job. if this continued he would have said 3 words, two broken ribs, busted lip, black eye and a concussion on the side to go. He assumed he deserved it for what he did to Naruto was unforgivable but hey, miracles can happen any day and Sasuke was hoping it would come today.

"Psh, I'm definitely not your angel, I just don't think it was fair that you didn't get a chance to speak before Mum and Ba-chan beat you to death. After he shot a deadly glare to his Mother and Grandmother which seemed to simmer down their anger for the younger Uchiha. He never thought they would act so rash but just then he understood why he behaves the same way. Family are truly alike.

Naruto could feel the heated lust- filled gaze from Sasuke and it suddenly made him feel self-conscious. Unlike him, Sasuke hasn't change in the year apart if anything he was even more beautiful than he remembered. And Naruto looked like a sack of potatoes, pulling at the hem of his baggy shirt and sucking in his tummy as much as he can so it doesn't look exactly like a whale. God, he just wanted to lock himself in his room right now. At all th time he could have seen Sasuke again it could have after he lost the weight and not looking like some pregnant lady about to give birth!

Before Naruto depressive thought spiralled down even further. Itachi stepped in to defuse the awkward silence that lingering in the air. As amusing it was to see his little brother fly across the room like a rag doll it was also his job to protect Sasuke from whatever ever harm eve if he did deserve it . Plus by observing Naruto today he could already tell his foolish little brother will pay for his actions very soon whether it would be a gift or a curse only time can tell.

" -Namakize, Lady Tsunade on behalf of my foolish little brother I apologize for all the problems his caused in this household and beg that you forgive him, for my sake please."

After the heart felt apology that Itachi made the two older women's bipolar attitude changed but Itachi always knew how to charm people. It was one of his many superpowers. And with that Kushina and Tsunade were gushing over how bit their little 'Tachi-kun has grown like a pair of mothers they should be and not the weapons of mass destruction they were just mere minutes ago. With this he turned around to give a nod at both Naruto and Sasuke that they should continue their conversation elsewhere. Reading Itachi loud and clear Naruto, took the wounded Sasuke carefully upstairs towards his bedroom trying not to cause internal bleeding from the beat down he just took.

Slowly placing the injured Sasuke on his queen sized bed. Naruto decide to rummage through his clothing until he found his oversized Winnie the Pooh hoodie and put it on to cover his bluging stomach he hated being so self conscious around Sasuke but he just couldn't help it. The blonde truned around to see Sasuke staring at him with glossed over half hood eyes and licking his lips and an aura around him that just screamed sexual predator - at least that put some of Naruto mind at rest that he still found him attractive but would he still after what he had to tell him?


End file.
